Love known as blank
by DS22790
Summary: Post-Voldemort, 6th year. Hermione's life is at a blank. Harry and Ron have deserted her for Ginny and Lavender. But in Muggle Studies, they take a trip to NYC. With a partner. Guess who Mione's partner is... the Amazing Bouncing Ferret!... DracoHermione
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter One

Hermione was sitting in her chair looking around like she didn't really want to be in class. Of course, she actually did, because why would Hermione ever miss a class? She passed her OWLS *duh*, but, by the way she was sitting in her chair, you wouldn't really think she cared. She wasn't the same bushy-haired buck-toothed geek who jumped more at the chance of reading a good book than going on a date. Sure, it the book was really good… you get the point.

She was practically off the chair with her feet under the desk in front of her. Her school robes were open and practically falling off her. Inside, the skirt she was wearing was a bit to short *like she cared anymore*. Her tube top was, well, a tube top. 

But she had definitely filled out. She had straight long hair that shined every time she turned. Her teeth were white and straight, courtesy of magic. If people thought they knew Hermione before, they didn't know her anymore.

That was why Draco Malfoy didn't know her when he entered the room. 

He thought, "_Wow. A new hottie just waiting for me to come,_" *Not the most modest person, is he?* Without asking who she was, he took the seat in from of her and took off his outer robe. 

Hermione already knew who he was. Who wouldn't? 

Harry and Ron, who had deserted her for Ginny and Lavender, were now confused.

"What's Draco doing with Mione?" asked Harry.

"Are you sure that's Hermione?"

"Definitely. Plus, she's a Prefect from Gryffindor- who else would it be?"

"She's hot."

"How many girls are you going to decide are hot before you finally pick someone who's good enough for you?"

Ron was still in his own world. "She's hotter than Lavender."

Lavender overheard this remark. "Ronniekins, did I hear you just say that?"

"Er... no?" With that, they turned back to the front.

Draco was wearing a tight black shirt that showed just how much he had been working out in the summer.

"How can someone so stupid be so hot?" thought Hermione. "Wait... did I just think Draco Malfoy was hot? No way."

Draco interrupted her train of thoughts, but she cut him off. "Listen up, Malfoy. I don't feel like talking to a ferret, so shut up."

"Who are you?"

"Shut up."

"All right. But you'll regret not knowing me."

"Shut up."

Draco turned around just as Professor Canns entered the room.

"Good morning, class," he said. "We are going to have only one grade for this semester. Professor Dumbledore has allowed me to take you all for a two month trip into the Muggle world. In two days time you will find out whom you'll be working with. You'll have one partner who you'll being sharing an apartment with. Each of you will have a role as a married adult Muggle with a job. Your wands will be taken from you when you arrive at the allotted location. There will always be a staff member available to assist you. You will have classes if possible. The next two days will be for your packing and rest- no classes." The classroom filled with cheering. "I'll be waiting for you in the Great Hall on Wednesday."

"No way," said Malfoy.

Hermione muttered, "All right. This is an easy "'Outstanding'."


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter Two 

Great Hall, Wednesday morning…

"Your trip will begin today. In a few minutes you will receive your partners. Each of you will be bonded by a spell to your partner, so resolve your differences as soon as possible," said Professor Canns.

Hermione wasn't really listening. She was actually daydreaming. Meanwhile, Draco, who finally figured out who she was, decided that he didn't care if she was a Mudblood. She was hot. He stole a glance at her and pointed his wand toward the list of partners, murmuring, "Switchetus unomenus."

"Our Prefects this year will be partners. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger. Our second pair will be Ron Weasley and Pansy Parkinson. Harry Potter and Blaise Zabini." He droned on.

Hermione looked at Draco, who smirked back at her. She raised an eyebrow and turned back to Professor Canns. She thought about how much she should despise Draco, but she didn't really mind being his partner.

Meanwhile, Ron and Harry were practically throwing up. Draco just laughed at them. It was a good thing he was not stuck with that pug-faced Pansy.

Then they gathered around the portkey, touching it, before reappearing in the lobby of a fancy apartment complex. The penthouse at the top was for Draco and Hermione.

They finally arrived in New York City.

On the way up on the elevator, Draco said, "Want a mint?" He was chewing on one, so Hermione said, "Sure."

*************************

Twenty minutes later…

"Draco, I'm so going to kill you," Hermione barely states through gritted teeth.

"I'm sorry. I thought it would be easier to make out that way. I knew you couldn't wait."

"That's what Pansy's for, Ferret Boy."

"Don't call me that!"

"Shut up."

"Let's just kiss and make out, er... make up."

Hermione just thought, "_I'm so going to get him back..._"


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling Chapter 3 

Just as Hermione was thinking of what her revenge would be against Draco, the doorbell rang.

She let Draco answer the door. Two seconds later, she heard Draco scream, "NO!" before a thud. She ran into the living room, expecting the worst (even through she knew Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort were dead.) Then she started laughing. There was Draco lying on the floor. Pansy was practically slobbering all over him. Then Pansy saw Hermione. 

Making her way to Hermione she said, "So you think you can take Draco away from me? Well, he hates stupid Mudbloods. Isn't that right, Drakie-poo? You love me more than anything."

Draco tied to talk but seemed to have a hard time making a single noise.

Pansy turned to him and said, "Sorry. Forgot you can't talk with that curse I put on you. Oh well. Back to work."

She grabbed Draco and tried to force his mouth open so she could make out with him. Even through he was bound by his feet, he managed to struggle away. He gave Hermione a puppy dog look that said, "Get me out of this! I'm sorry!"

She looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. "Enjoy."

Then she left for a few minutes. All of a sudden, she came out of her room with her wand, pointed it at Pansy, and muttered, "Expelliarmus."

Pansy flew out the doorway, her wand leaping to Hermione's hand.

Then she turned to Draco and laughed. "I think I like you better quiet. Finite incantatem bondem. Now that your bonds are off, you can go. I'll figure out when you can talk. Tata. I'll miss you."

She winked, turned around, and left. Draco just smirked.

Hermione hadn't seen anything.


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling

Chapter Four 

2 hours later, after both of them had unpacked, Hermione went into Draco's room. She said, "Draco, come to the kitchen. We gotta make all the things we want magical ready before they take our wands. Oh, right. Finite incantatem."

"Hermione, do you know how awful that was? Pansy is such a slut. I don't know what her problem is. She knows I hate her, but she can't leave me alone."

"You deserve someone who loves you that much, Ferret Boy," Hermione said with a smirk.

Then Hermione put her wand down and went into her room. Draco took the chance and murmured, "Accio wand." 

When Hermione came out, she didn't even realize her wand was gone. After 5 minutes, Hermione turned to Draco and said, "Have you seen my wand?"

Draco just smirked and whispered, "Changus bikinis," pointing at Hermione. 

Now Hermione was wearing the skimpiest black bikini ever made. She yelled and said, "Give me back my wand, you perverted ferret."

All Draco said was, "Easy on the eyes."


	5. Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter Five

Hermione paced back and forth in the room in the teensy black bikini that Draco had jinxed her into. She shot daggers at him with her eyes but Draco just smirked and laughed. Then Hermione sat down on her leather massage chair. She was shivering and curled up into a ball. A few minutes later she was fast asleep.

Draco just sat there and watched her. Then he saw something that worried him. Small bruises and scars were appearing all over her body. He walked over her and stayed there. Then she woke up and smiled. He looked at her and said, "Hermione, what's going on? Who's hitting you?"

"No. I can't tell you. There's no way. I can't tell you."

"Why can't you trust me?"

"You wouldn't understand. No one would. I hate him. I never want to go back."

"Go back where?" Draco asked. He switched her clothes so now she was warm.

"Thank you, Draco. I'll tell you when the time is ready."

Draco pulled her off the chair and put her on the sofa. He said, "Think about that. It'll be easier if you tell someone. Anyway, what do you want for dinner? I'll make it."

Hermione started laughing. She couldn't stop. Draco making dinner. She decided to give it a try. Maybe he was good at it.

Then Draco said, "Go, get dressed up. We have a date tonight."

"Where are we going? I thought you were making dinner."

"I am. Now go. Wear your best evening gown."

Hermione just smiled at him and ran out. Her first date.

Two hours later, Draco went to Hermione's room and knocked. Hermione came out in a coffee brown strapless that highlighted her hair and her eyes. Her hair was in a bun and she had on topaz jewelry. Draco had on a tux. Draco smiled and gave her his hand. They waked to the table.

Hermione was impressed. A beautiful bouquet of flowers was waiting for her. Candles were around the table with a red tablecloth. She sat down and waited for Draco. He had made a plate of fettuccine alfredo with salad and bread.

After they had eaten they went and sat on the sofa. Then Draco said, "Who gave you your first kiss?"

*flashback*

Draco said, Want a mint?"

Hermione, "Sure."

Draco grabbed Hermione and started kissing her. Hermione was shocked at first but then she reluctantly pushed him away.

*end of flashback*

"Well, you were," she said.

Draco looked at her uncertainly. "You mean I'm the first lucky guy?"

"Yeah ok. Whatever. What about you?"

"Well, there was Pansy, and Blaise, and Hannah Abbot, and Padma, Lavender, Parvati, Ginny…"  
"What? You kissed Lavender, Parvati, and Ginny? And they didn't tell me?"

"Like they would tell you."

"Ya."

Then there was a long pause, while Hermione looked at Draco. Then Hermione put her hand on his shoulder and said," Draco, I think I..."

"What?"

"I think you should know who beat me. But don't interrupt. I might not be able to start again."

"Go ahead, Hermione."

"I was beaten by my..."


	6. Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Authors Note

OK. Sorry about the last few chapters. Everything is explained here.

Draco's dad dies and Voldemort is gone. Draco takes Muggle Studies and he totally hits on Hermione, who's had a total attitude change. For their Muggle studies class they take a two-month trip to New York. While going up to the penthouse in an elevator, Draco offers Hermione a mint. He is chewing one. Hermione says yes, so Draco grabs her and starts to make out with her. Hermione is shocked but this is her first kiss so she doesn't push him away. Then she decides to get back at him.

Then Pansy, whom Draco hates, enters. Pansy binds him so he can't move or talk. Then she tries to get Draco to make out with her. Hermione disarms her and she is thrown out the door. Then she takes off Draco's moving charm but leaves him silent.

Then, after a few hours, she takes them off and he steals her wand. He jinxes her into a tiny bikini. She gets cold and starts falling asleep while Draco watches. Then all these bruises and scars appear on her because her concealer charm wears off. 

Draco wakes her up and asks her who's beating her. She denies the fact but he knows someone's beating her. Then he tells her to wear an evening gown because he's going to make dinner and they're going to go on a pretend date. 

On the date Hermione is about to tell Draco who beats her and then...


	7. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related franchise. Harry Potter and all rights relating to thus are owned solely by J. K. Rowling.

Chapter Six

"My step-brother was the one who beat me. I had known he never liked me since we were younger. He was adopted and my parents paid more attention to me. As he got older, they sent him to Durmstrang, but I didn't know he was a wizard. All I knew was that he went to a boarding school. Then after seven years he came back. Last year. He was different from the way he was before. He always had this smirk on. One night my parents had gone out and we were alone. He came into my room and said he wanted to talk to me. I sat up but when he went to lock the door, I tried to get my wand. He summoned it to him before I could reach it. I had no power left. Then he just smirked and said, 'I knew you weren't so stupid.' He started explaining how in the beginning Durmstrang was boring. Then he met Voldemort. He told me that Voldemort was the one person who he trusted. He went on a rant about how he hated Muggle-borns. Then he started to throw things at me. I started to bleed and crawled into a corner. He put a spell on me and I was levitated and thrown onto the walls of my room. Then he dropped me and I fell onto the ground helpless. He threw me onto the bed and then he... he..." Here Hermione started to cry.

Draco just sat in front of her and tilted her chin up. "What?" he asked.

"He... he raped me..."

Upon saying this she turned and ran into her room.

Draco followed her and brought her out. After giving her a long kiss, he asked her what her stepbrother's name was.

"His name is Jeffrey Higgins," she answered, looking up at him.

"WHAT??? That can't be possible!" Draco yelled.

"What happened...?"

*******************

A/N: Review! This is Shapeshifter, btw. DS228*90 is not allowed on the comp., so I type everything up for her... I have to say, please review for her! She'll be gone for a month to India, so no updates, sorry! Oh well…just review!


	8. Chapter Seven

"His name is Jeffrey Higgins," she answered, looking up at him.

"WHAT??? That can't be possible!" Draco yelled.

"What happened...?"

* * *

"Are you sure it was Jeffrey Higgins?"

"I'm positive. Wouldn't I know my stepbrothers name? Just what does that have to do with you though?" Said Hermione.

"Well, theres a lot I didn't know about my family. Actually, I had an older brother, who my father disowned at the age of 7. He was disowned because he told my father not to become involved with the Dark Arts. Then one day around 13 years later, he came back, but not as my fathers son. He came back as Brutus, the right hand man of Voldemort. Actually his real name was Jeffrey Higgins, how he was known when he wasn't in the dark arts. He is my older brother," explained Draco.

"But....but... you...you're nothing like.... Him," sobbed Hermione into his shoulder.

"What do you mean?" Draco murmured.

"Well, you just seem to care. I can tell you anything and you would understand. You seem so cold on the outside, but on the inside, I think I can see that your warming up. I know I can trust you."

"....and how do you know that?" he said as he rubbed her shoulder gently trying to calm her down.

She looked up at him and slowly the tears in her eyes stopped. She smiled and slowly cuddled up and fell asleep. Draco sat there and thought about what she had just told him. He'd never have believed that this could happen to a girl like Hermione. But then again, the ways she had changed.... Slowly he came back to reality to find Hermione still sleeping. He moved her head onto a pillow and pulled a blanket over her. Then he pulled a chair over to sit down and watch her. As he began to sit, he remembered something. He got up and walked over to Hermione. He bent down, kissed her on the cheek then sat back on the chair and fell asleep.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning with a dream that didn't really seem like one. She seemed to have dreamed that Daco had kissed her on the cheek. She turned around to find Draco sleeping in a chair across from her. She started to laugh just by watching him. He didn't look anything like he did during the day, now he looke quiet and calm, almost like an angel (I can't believe I just wrote that; Actually I can but...) He woke up hearing the sound of her laughter and smiled as she stood up he followed her quietly and all the sudden hugged her from behind. She screamed and they both fell on the ground laughing. He turned her around and kissed her.

* * *

Far away, Jeffery Higgins, otherwise known as Brutus, stared into his crystal ball and laughed. With a big smirk on his face, he sat down in his chair and thought, "Everything is going exactly as planned."


End file.
